America and School?
by Kaydiane
Summary: Ever thought of what it would be like if a nation had to go to school under strict orders of his boss? I suck at writing summaries and writing in general! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first story that I am actually posting for others to see! Let me know what you guys think of it! I already have a LOT more of this story written but I just want so see what people think of this before I publish more of it! Anyway thanks for reading this! Onto the story!**

 **With America and his Boss**

"America! I want you to go give me a full report on what teenagers like these days!" America was called to his boss's office because his boss had a job for him. What America didn't expect is for his boss to ask him to find out what teenagers liked now and days. "I suggest that you go to school. I bet kids in school know the latest trends!"

"Dude this is going to be awesome! You can count on me to find out those trends!" America had the biggest grin on his face. This was going to be like a vacation or something!

"But of course I do expect you to still go to world meetings and to have your paperwork done on time. You are dismissed." America deflated a little at those words. There goes his hope of having a vacation work free. But hey! He still gets to see what's trending now and days!

America left the office and started heading back to his house. Once he got to his house the first thing he did was go onto the internet and and search for possible schools that he could attend.

Finally finding a school that seemed to be good enough he filled out a registration form. All he had to do now is wait till tomorrow to see if he was accepted into the school. Until then, it was time to play some video games.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **I like to thank the person who gave me a honest review! That was very helpful! I'm REALLY sorry that I had to rush the first chapter! It would just take to much time to write. Hopefully this chapter should help clear up some questions! If not let me know what questions you viewers have and I will try my best to add the answer to the story in future chapters! Enough of my rambling! Onto the story!**

The next day

America woke up finding that he fell asleep playing video games on the couch. Whatever. America thought to himself. Fixing himself a cup of coffee and some food, he then went to go check his computer to see if he was able to make it into the school he wanted.

When America reached his computer he was happy to see that the school has gotten back to him and said that he will be starting within the Monday of next week and when he arrives at the school to go straight to the principal's office. It also gave him a list of supplies that he need for all his classes.

"These supplies seem simple enough to get." America stated to no one in general. The supplies were basically a book bag, binders, pencils, paper, a calculator, etc.

America will be going to school posing as a 12th grader because that is probably the youngest that he can pose as. America could go to college but where's the fun in that!?

Monday Morning

Walking up to the school with all the necessary supplies America headed straight to the principal's office. "Hello! Im Alfred F. Jones! I'm the new kid and I was told in the email to go straight to the principal's office, which is right here!" America's booming voice echoed in the room.

The principle flinched at how loud America's voice was. "Alfred there is no reason for you to shout. We are indoors and there is nobody else in this room that you have to talk over! Anyway I assume that you need you schedule?"

"DUH! Why else would I be here?" The principle just shook his head, he was already forming a dislike for this new student. "You are expected to be to your classes on time and if you need help finding anything feel free to ask the students around the school. Have a nice day." It was obvious the last part was forced but America didn't comment on it.

Saying something along the lines of a 'Later dude!' America left to go to his first class. His schedule was block scheduling, meaning that one day he will have a certain sets of classes and the next day he would a different set of classes. Today was A day so his first class will be math in room 210. It didn't take that long for America to find the room.

"The hero has arrived!" America loudly bursted into the room, making sure that everyone knew he was there. "What the leaping jaspers! Who are you!? And you must have some guts to disrupt my class like this!" The teach was obviously caught off guard by America's loud voice.

"Did you not hear? I'm the new student! And according to me schedule you are the first teacher I have!" The teachers face was scrunched up in confusion for a few seconds before he finally seemed to remember that he was suppose to get a new student.

"Right now I remember. I'm Mr. Wilson. You can take a seat wherever it is open. I also ask that you to never disrupt my class like that again. Since it is only the second week of school you haven't missed much." Mr. Wilson stated to America.

America found a seat near the back next to a girl who looked very bored to be there. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Mr. Wilson resumed teaching with a very monotone voice. After a half hour of trying to follow what the teacher was saying America decided to try to start a conservation with the girl next to him.

"Pssss! Do you know what he even is talking about anymore? I'm having trouble following with his lecture!" The girl looked over at him and said " Nope. I stopped trying to follow along with what he was saying day one. Same goes for a lot of other people in this class."

Finding that it is way more fun to talk to the girl then listening to the teacher America decided to keep talking to her. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! The hero! And you are?" Introductions are always good. "Shh! Keep it down! Anyway, I'm Abby. Now what do you want? I'm trying to learn here."

"I just thought you said you don't listen to the teacher?" The girl sighted. "Yea I did say that. Now what do you want! Again." America had his usual smile on his face. "Isn't it obvious! I'm trying to make friends with you! Because I'm new and all and I, the hero, need sidekicks at this school to back me up!"

Abby looked slightly amused at the reason Alfred gave. "Whatever." Satisfied with that answer America went back to trying to pay attention to the teacher for the rest of class.

After what seemed like forever the bell went off. Abby immediately got up and started leaving the room. America got up and followed Abby. "Hey Abby! What class do you have now!?" Abby looked back and saw the american following her. "I have to go to science now. Bye." She quickened her pace so she can escape him. "Oh cool! I have science too! I'm pretty sure I saw the classroom down this way when I was walking to math! Hey! Maybe we have to the same teacher! How cool would that be!"

 _Does this guy ever shut up?_ Abby thought to herself. Unfortunately for her he doesn't and America was able to catch up to her and mach her pace. "The science teacher is Ms. Smith right?" Abby nodded her head. The continued to walk to class till a boy and a girl approached Abby.

"Abby! You ready for science!?" The boy was very enthusiastic when speaking and had blond hair and green eyes. The girl was smiling and holding onto the boys arm. She had dirty blond hair. "Ohhh Abby whos the guy walking with you?" The girl spoke with a much calmer voice.

"The guy next to me is a new student and he is in my math class and we are also in the same science class. For why he is following me I have no idea. Alfred these are my friends Jack and Andrea." They both waved at Alfred.

"Like my friend Abby said I'm Jack! I'm the energetic one of our small group of friends! Abby is the moody of our group and Andrea is our consperarist!" America raised a eyebrow at the last part. "Consperarist?"

"Yep! Andrea is always conspiring on practically everything! Like on the latest games or the government!" Jack said with a smile. "Why the government?" America asked. This time Andrea answered. "I know that the government is hiding proof of aliens! I just know it!" She had a determined glint in her eyes.

"Well ok. I'm Alfred F. Jones! The hero! It's nice to meet you all!" All four of them continued to walk to the science class they all shared. "So Alfred if your a new student where did you originally go to?" There was a lot of suspension Andrea's voice.

"Oh where I originally when? I went… Well I was homeschooled!" There was a hint of uncertainty in America's voice. "You sounded uncertain with you response. Are you a alien?" Of course leave it to the consperarist to pick up on the lie.

"No I am not a alien and your question just caught me off guard." America was quick to response. "Ok Andrea how about you leave the the new guy alone. It's only his first day and he is just getting to know the layout of the school. He's probably stressed out with finding his classes." Jack was trying to make Andrea to leave Alfred alone.

"Your right Jack. Sorry Alfred I should have let you get to know the place and adjust to school because if you have been homeschooled this must be really stressful to you." Alfred flashed Andrea a smile. "It's all cool!"

They finally reached Ms. Smith's classroom. When they entered they took their seats. "Hey Alfred since you haven't been to this class yet there is a open seat next to me that you can sit in!" America gave Jack a smile to show his gratitude.

"Hello class! How are you guys today? I'm Ms. Smith and the only reason why I say this is because we have a new student today! Alfred Jones can you please stand?" Alfred stood and wave to everyone giving them a big smile. "If everyone can at some point say hi to Alfred that would be great. We want to make new students feel welcomed!"

After that was said America sat back down to listen to Ms. Smith. They were given instructions to research things about how a nuclear explosion happens independently. After the bell rang it was lunch time.

"Come on Alfred! For lunch you can sit with us!" Jack told him as the small group walk to the cafeteria. "You guys are way to nice! You guys will make great sidekicks for the hero!" America gave them his best heroic smile that he could muster.

"So Alfred are you liking our school so far?" Jack asked. "Yea this school is pretty awesome so far!" Andrea was the next to speak. "That's good that you are liking the school so far! Hey are you guys going to the conspiracy club after school today?" America spoke up. "What's the conspiracy club?" Andrea's jaw dropped a his question.

"The conspiracy club is where all the conspirators come together to try to solve mysteries of the world! Today is the first meeting! We meet 2 times a week. Every Monday and every Thursday! Abby, Jack, and I are all going to the club after school today! You want to come?" Andrea seemed really excited talking about this.

The conspiracy club did sound interesting. It would be cool to see what people are conspiring on now and days "Sure! Sounds cool enough!" Andrea smiled at his answer.

"From past years experience the club usually looks into one mythical creature and we do our best to try to find proof of that mythical creature. I'm really excited to see what creature we will be looking at this year!" Andrea really is excited about this club.

They sat eating and talking with each other for the rest of lunch. When they were finally dismissed America gets to head to his 3rd block, which is study hall. The study hall, like the rest of the classrooms, wasn't that hard to find. The classroom was found located at the end of a hallway.

America sat down in a open seat that was away from everyone else. For his study hall he is planning on filling out important government documents that he had 'forgot' about and was due to his boss soon. There was also homework that he needed to get done that his teachers gave gave him before he left his class. Sadly none of his friends were in his study hall.

After study hall he has history. America was able to get to his class which was taught by a teacher named Ms. White. Upon entering the classroom he saw Andrea sitting at a desk in the back reading a book.

Alfred went to go sit by her but only the desk in front of her was open, so he sat there. "Hey Andrea! You in this class too?" Andrea look up from her book and gave Alfred a smile. "Yea. It's good to have you in another class. It give me a chance to get to know you better."

America gave her a smile. "Hey Andrea, I have been meaning to ask you. When I first saw you, you were hugging Jack's arm. Are you two a couple or something?" Andrea's eyes widened and a small blush creeped onto her face.

"We are not a couple! The only reason why I was hugging his arm is if you don't you will lose Jack in the halls with his energy levels. Anyway are you ready for the club meeting after class today?" America noticed the way she quickly changed topic. Looks like someone has a crush.

"You betcha that I'm ready for the meeting!" That was all they had time to talk with each other before class started. The teacher stood in front of the classroom and gave everyone a friendly smile.

"Good evening class! Today we have a new student in this class! Alfred Jones where are you at?" America tossed his hand up into the air. "Right here!" The teacher looked over to him. "Welcome to my class! Feel free to call me Ms. White! Anyway class today will be learning about…"

The class went on like this till the end and throughout the class the teacher asked questions about the topic and America answer the questions like a boss. When the bell rang Andrea was up out of her seat bubbling with excitement.

"Come on Alfred! We got a club meeting to attend too!" America smiled at her enthusiasm and followed her to where the club meeting took place. When they arrived Jack and Abby were already seated along with about 8 other people.

Both of them took seats next to Jack and Abby. They waited for the club to start. When the club started a guy walked up to the front of the classroom and started talking to everyone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the conspererist club! It's good to see old faces and it's also good to see some new faces! I am Branden your host of this club! And I know what you all are thinking! What is this years mythical creature that we will be studying?"

This Branden guy was pretty good at getting people's attention. America was pretty excited to see what mythical creature he is going to be learning about! He was more than ready to learn about this! He was at the edge of his seat! Looking around a lot of other people were like America.

"We all have heard the tale of this creature when we were little. And a lot of people believe it to be nonexistent! And what we will be studying this year is the existence of nations! Whether they are real or not!"

All color in America's face drained and he froze at those words. All previous excitement died. This is when America changed his mind _he was not ready for this at all._

 **AN: Hopeful this is at least somewhat interesting now. Let me know if I should continue. Also I am not the best at writing this so if I do continue the updates would take some time! Some reviews on how I can make this better would be VERY helpful! I am also really sorry about all the OC's. I don't like writing them its hard for me. ;-; I will try to get other characters of Hetalia in here soon! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hetalia characters in this story!**

 **AN: This chapter is kinda short... Ok really short BUT I just wanted to get something out for all of the poor souls that dare to read this terrible fanfiction! I don't really have anymore to say. Reviews would be very helpful! They will help me keep writing even if it is just one review. Also I did some editing on the last chapter! For some reason i wrote English stuff for a science class! Yea I don't know what went wrong there... Anyway to the worst story you will ever read!**

"U-Uh excuse me but I am not sure I'm f-familiar with the tale of nations." America needed to know what this tale of nations were. Branden looked over at America and gave him a smile.

"Well the idea is pretty simple. The idea is that every country that exists out there in this world has it's on personification for it. But a lot of people believe this to be a hoax. But if you were to really look into the past you can find a lot of evidence that these nations really do exist! And that is why we are going to try to be studying the existence of nations this year!" Branden explained.

America couldn't have been more ready to crawl into a hole and die. People weren't supposed to know of nations. Let alone have nations as a hoax! This is bad! This is really bad!

"Alfred are you alright? Your really pale." Abby was the one to ask the question, "No I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to go home. I will catch you guys at the next meeting. See ya guys." With that America got up and left. This was to much for him to take in at the moment and he needed some time to think.

"I hope Alfred is going to be ok." Jack said as America left. Andrea gave a nod of agreement to what Jack said.

America still couldn't believe that people knew some things about nations. Like the fact that they might exist! Driving back to his house America went straight to bed, he was to mentally exhausted to think about this problem any longer.

America was able to fall into a light sleep for about a hour before he was rudely awoken to his phone ringing. He thought about letting it ring in favor of sleep. When the ringing wouldn't stop he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello this is America speaking." America didn't put much effort into making his voice have some enthusiasm. "Hallo America. This is Germany calling to tell you that you will be hosting the next world meeting." America inwardly groaned.

"Ok thank you for calling me to tell me that. Now don't call me again!" America rudely hung up before Germany could say anything more. America was hosting a killing headache and was in no mood to deal with other nations at the moment.

America got back to resting. He almost fell asleep again until his phone rang again! Filled with great annoyance he picked up us phone and answered it. "WHAT! DO YOU WANT!" Not one ounce of politeness in his voice.

"Don't scream at me you git! Germany called me saying that you seemed to be notin the bests of moods. He recommended me to call you to make sure that everything is alright." England told him.

"Everything is just fine and dandy!" That phrase was covered in sarcasm. "Now leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" America hung up on England. Knowing England he will yell at him later but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The next day America woke up feeling much better than yesterday. He was still a little uneasy at the thought of people knowing about nations. But right now the main question going through America's head right now is _what is he going to tell the other nations?_

He is hosting the next world meeting so he could bring it up at the next world meeting. But if he did that then he could bring a lot of panic. He didn't even know how much people knew about nations! For all he knew it could be just that small group of people that know and it is nothing to worry about. He would end up bring a lot of panic for no reason if it turned out that was true.

But that Branden guy said that it was a tale that they all were told when they were little. So did that mean that a lot of people knew about the nations? Things just love to ruin America's day don't they?

America decided to get more information before telling the others. He will tell the other nations if it turns out to be a big threat to the secrecy of nations. He will also need to set a meeting up with his boss to tell him about what he just learned.

Deciding not to dwell on these thoughts any longer America got into his car and drove to school.


End file.
